


Primitive

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pokemon
Genre: Absol - Freeform, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Comedy, Consensual, Emotional, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fic, Fiction, Furry, Gay, Homosexual, Hot, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Kinky, Kissing, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Lucario - Freeform, M/M, Mating, Mystery, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Sexy, Slash, Smut, Story, Yaoi, boy - Freeform, boys, cat boy, furrie, homoromantic. homoerotic, implied beastily, legendary, mate, nekko, neko, romantic, slash fic, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Lucario's Forest

Absol padded down the faint trail, his paws scuffing the soggy, damp ground. Wet pebbles squelched beneath his paws and dripping ferns brushed his underbelly, the air cold and moist against his rough tongue. Absol pricked his ears, ducking low in a hunters crouch. Mist swirled in the dense forest, briefly revealing a pair of glowing gold eyes. The illusion disappeared before Absol could concentrate, though, so he shook his pelt, grunting as he continued onward. Absol let his hard, icy blue gaze rake across the forest, prowling up onto a gnarled old tree stump. Bird song and animal calls echoed through the woods, the trees rustling in a lazy breeze. Something howled off in the distance, but Absol took little notice, parting his lips to taste the air. Drawing in smells to the scent-glands on the roof of his mouth, Absol detected a faint pidgey trail, nearly swamped by the stronger smell of moss, stone and leaf mold.

A cold rush swept by, making Absol spin around. He caught a glimpse of a nearly-upright figure, silently prowling behind a tree, an onix length away from him down the slope, but that didn't make sense, because Absol could hear paw steps approaching from behind him. Absol craned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing nothing. The paw steps ceased, but the burning sensation of being watched didn't leave Absol. His hackles rippling with unease, Absol sat down on his haunches, giving his chest fur a brief, self conscious grooming.

 _"Are you looking for me?"_  
Absol leapt to his paws, peeling back his lips in a snarl as he swung around, trying to find the source of the voice, "Come out, Lucario!" He growled in frustration, "I know you're here, some where."  
That deep, rich, calm voice, it sent shivers up Absol's spine and made his pelt prickle. He caught the scent, a brief, clean scent that reminded Absol of a Ninetails, but less like fire. The air suddenly tingled with old magic, laced with the soft buzz of welcome. Butter gold eyes lit up, just beyond the bank of fog, framed by a vaguely Lucario-shaped shadow. Absol lashed his short tail, dropping into a hunting crouch and prowling forward, "You're the one who summoned me," He growled, "Why are you hiding?" Absol was annoyed, his tone rough with impatience.

To his out rage, Lucario chuckled, amusement softening his gaze. Absol held his ground, gritting his teeth and not saying a word as Lucario slid out from the mist, materializing from the dim morning light. His jaws didn't move when he replied, his fluffy tail twitching. _"You will find out, in good time."_ Lucario's ears swiveled, raising his head to sniff the breeze. Absol grunted, sitting back down. He hated it here, it rained too often, it was dark all the time and he could hear the waterfall chasm, some half a sky-length away. Absol missed the open mesa, where the canyon spires reached up to the sky like claws. It was dry and sunny there, and the clouds didn't blot out the moon. Absol was almost convinced Lucario could hear his fur, bristling against the humidity like a pitiful Mareep.

Lucario glanced at him, a soft grumble escaping his muzzle, _"We can head to the summit,"_ he offered, a hint of sympathy betraying his voice. Absol glared, growling, "I'm fine and don't read my mind." He snapped, getting to his paws. Absol's claws scraped the stump as he clamored down, ripping up pieces of moss and bark as he stalked down the slope. He approached Lucario warily, giving one of his front paws a sniff. Lucario gazed at him evenly, his eyes calm as he reached out to pat Absol on the forehead. Absol frowned at him, watching as he turned, twitching an ear, _"Follow me."_


	2. The tree house

Absol felt dirt and leaf litter fly behind him as he charged up the slope, weaving between tree trunks and undergrowth. He was hard on Lucario's heels, following him up toward the Sun Treehouse. It wasn't actually where Lucaio lived, but it was a favorite spot of his. The two sped up the trail, clamoring up the slope, with other, smaller pokemon scattering in their wake. Lucario skidded to a stop at the crest of the ridge, making Absol stumble to a stop. "Are we close by?" He gasped, chest heaving. He had only been 16 winters old the last time he had been here, and that was five years ago. Everything looked over grown, vastly different from when he'd last seen it. Lucario nodded with a quiet bark sort of sound, glancing back.

He lead the way more slowly this time, peering over the opposite side of the crest. Fallen logs, gnarled tree stumps and giant out croppings of rock broke up the forest beyond, the mist and clouds parting to let bars of yellow sunlight fall to the forest floor. Lucario closed his eyes, taking a long, deep breath. _"She..."_ Lucario paused, his ears drooping. _"She isn't here."_

Absol assumed that Lucario must be talking about a female Umbreon that dwelled here. She was an Evee the last time Absol had been here, but had heard from gossip and rumours over the years that she had evolved into an Umbreon. Lucario, who, back then, had recently evolved from his preteen stage, had taken quite well with the Evee. The two must have kept the bond all these years. A smal prickle of annoyance crept up Absol's back, maybe mingled with a tinge of jealosy. He held his tongue though, flicking his ears, "Sorry, friend." He mumbled. Lucario gave a long, breathy sigh, shaking his head.

Lucario lead the way down wordlessly, following a faint path that cut through the grass and undergrowth. The sound of the waterfall chasm was farther away, but the air still tasted damp. A looming shadow of an enormous tree was partially outlined against the sky, far far away, half hidden by the cloud line. Even from this distance, Absol could make out small specs, crawling around on the massive tree. It was a kind of all-organic Pokèmon apartment center, in the middle of the wild. Absol remembered being daunted by it and all of the pokèmon, when his mother brought him and his sister here, ten years ago. He had met Lucario then, he had been a Riolou.

"Tell me," Absol addressed, padding down on the scanty, half finished cobble stone road. "Why were we summoned? I don't want to stay long." Absol paused to shake a dead leaf from a forepaw, grumbling in disgust. Lucario didn't look back when he replied, _"Honchcrow says we have a mission from Suicune."_

Absol tripped, eyes stretching wide in surprise, "Impossible!" He scoffed, "No one has heard from Suicune in centuries."  
 _"Honchcrow says it's true."_ Lucario replied, _"And the guardians of the tree believe him."_  
Absol couldn't believe his ears, shaking his head. "Inconceivable," he muttered, half to himself.

The red sunlight of dusk draped Absol's back by the time he and Lucario made it to the base of the tree, looking down over the valley. The earth felt strong and solid beneath Absol's pads, supported by the thick, twisting roots of the tree. Most were four times bigger then Absol himself, with Growlithe dens nested here and there. Absol could hear pikachu families nearby, mingled with the buzz of insects and the noise of birds. The tree trunk was massive, too big in diameter for a full grown onyx to wrap all the way around. It creaked as it swayed slowly, leaves as large as Absol's entire paw drifting down on their own accord.

"It's the same as I remember." Absol murmured. He had craned his neck back, watching the pokèmon crawling on the massive branches above. Rope bridges and simple structures were nested in the tree's bows, with wooden catwalks connecting them where the tree forked in two. Vines and wild growing things crept up the sides of the tree, occaisionally falling in lacey curtains on the longest limbs. Moss clung to the thick bark of the tree, with countless cacuna and metapod stuck to most of the tree that was exposed to sunlight.

_"Come,"_ Lucaro said, _"Let's go."_


	3. Chapter 3

The tree hummed with life, the hollowed areas echoing with the rhythmic buzz of night insects. Absol's claws scratched the wood as he padded up the steps, trailing behind Lucario. They were above the clouds, nearing the guardians nest up in the canopy. Absol could hear the soft sounds of sleeping pokèmon, and could sense the quiet determination of sentry guards. Absol and Lucario were the only so called 'legendary' pokèmon in the tree at this point in time, besides the one who were apart of the guardians.


End file.
